


Breakfast In Bed

by BeastFeast87



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Somnophilia, Unhealthy Relationships, masochist david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Happy Father's Day.  Have some gross maxvid style dadvid, because that's the only kind I like at this point in my life.





	Breakfast In Bed

“Hey.  Hey, asshole.  Wake up”.

 

David blinks himself awake, tiny hands slapping his face sharply.  He moves to wipe his eyes of sleep but finds himself bound. He wriggles and finds his feet in a similar treatment, bound to the posts so his legs are spread.  David’s mind stirs with confusion, disoriented with his surroundings. Warmth stirs in his gut like swimming fish. He wriggles, grinding against something warm and smooth.  He moans in confusion, head swimming.

 

“Rise and shine, fuckface.  Mm- oh, shit-”

 

David blinks, trying to sit up, but the best he can manage is slightly craning his neck.  He catches sight of a spark of green mischief. “M- Max?” he croaks, blinking. A lightning bolt of pleasure shoots down his spine, kickstarting his mind.  He flails a moment, getting a grasp on reality before he gasps, realizing what the warm weight on his crotch was.

 

Max was perched on his hips like he was a throne, one hand behind him and the other on his stomach while he ground their crotches together.  “Max!” he breathed. “Oh- what-?”

 

“You know what day it is?” Max interrupted, smirking.  David’s thoughts churn frantically to distract himself from the growing heat in his gut, Max’s tiny prick rutting against him.  He could feel the boy’s fingers at his hole, moving slickly in and out of himself. “It’s Father’s Day”.

 

David’s mouth forms an ‘O’ as Max grinds particularly hard and thrusts against him, heatedly swearing.  “T- This is our first one, you know? Gotta make it- mmm, fuck- special, y’know?” he growls, raking his nails down David’s stomach, muscles jumping in their wake.  “I had a feeling that you- ah! That you w- were going to do something stupid-”

 

David did have plans.  He was first going to take Max out to get some pizza.  Then, he was going to take Max to the natural park nearby and set up camp, to reminisce on how they’d met.  He had this whole speech planned about how much he cared about getting this right, how much he loved Max-

 

He grunts as Max palms him through his pants.  “Hey, are you listening?” he grumbles, sounding a bit irritated.

 

David pants.  “Y- Yes. Y- You know you didn’t h- have to get me anything, right?” he mentions weakly.  He knows Max isn’t going to stop. He always seems to get what he wants, and David’s never been one to keep him from it, as much as he might try to deter him.  

 

Guilt still swam in his gut, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Max ‘no’ when it came to something like this.  The first and only time he’d tried, Max had ignored him for days, and then broke into furious and terrified tears, screaming that David didn’t want him and that he didn’t want David either.  Furious, he tried to punch him as David had held him close, the harsh jabs turning slow and weak, eventually turning to murmurs of comfort from himself and sobs of emotion from his adopted son.

 

It had been a rough time for both of them, that day.

 

Max snickers, grinding harder as David whines.  “Do you like them?” he purrs.

 

David blinks, looking down at Max, realizing what he meant.  The boy was wearing a pair of soft blue panties. They curved around young, thick legs and were pulled down just far enough that his little cock could be out.  He could only imagine how the bands were pulled to the side behind the boy so his fingers could pump in and out of his tight hole. They turned David’s gut. It made his cock twitch against his will and he cursed himself.

 

Max moans in response.  “Oooh, you  _ do _ like them, huh  _ Daddy _ ?” he cooes condescendingly.  David shivers at the bastardization.

 

But he knows what Max wants to hear.  He forces his lips to move. “Y-You look very nice, Max”.

 

His son leans forward, spreading himself out on David’s hard stomach, hands coming to his chest.  His left hand was streaked with lube. “Kiss me,” Max asks, but it’s not really asking. He knows David would do anything for him, and David knows that Max knows that he knows-

 

David presses his lips to Max’s.  He tries to make it sweet. Maybe he can tell him all he feels with what he can do.  He wants to love Max any way he’d let him, anyway the boy knows how.

 

Max opens his mouth to it, drawing David’s tongue in with his own.  He shivers when Max pulls away, moving back to his pajama pants, slowly untying the bow with a snicker as he grabs him by his erection.  David groans at the discovery of just how painfully hard he is. Max can’t quite fit his hand around him just yet, painfully small hands squeezing his balls.  “God, I love it when you’re like this”. He says it like it’s a triumph. Like Max has come into his castle and sat at his throne and demanded he serve him. In a way, he kind of has.

 

David whimpers Max’s name, the boy ignoring him as he plucks his hard cock from the pants and slaps the tip against his wet tongue.  “Max!” David cries, forcing his hips still as the boy sucks him down with a practiced tongue. He curls it against the underside just how he knows David likes.  He’s always been a little thoughtful like that.

 

He pops the cock out, stroking it in his hand as he grins up at him.  “Aw, do you like that  _ Daddy? _  Want my ass next?”  He brings his hand down hard on the inside of his thigh, forcing a yip from his lips.  Max grins wider, licking against the length as he bears down to take more into his mouth.  David hates how starved he is for the boy to hurry and let him do more. “Don’t worry  _ Daddy,  _ you’ll get it soon,” he purrs, slapping the hand down again against the red mark left from before.  He laughs, feeling David’s cock twitch in his mouth and when he pulls away, there’s a bit of pre on the boy’s tongue that he flaunts.  The father whimpers at the loss. “Wow, you’re really into this, huh? Let’s keep that in mind”.

 

His son pulls away, rising on young legs with his hand around David’s cock and the other pulling the cute panties to the side, beginning to bear down.  David strains to hold still. He knows Max isn’t fond of him moving unless he tells him to, and he’d hate to disappoint. He slides peacefully down the length with a moan, biting his swollen bottom lip.

 

David always hates how euphoric Max looks when he first slips into him.  It's a stiff reminder (pun unintended) of how nothing else he does will ever make Max look so full of bliss.  He hates how that fills him with relief that he's the only one that's doing this, that he's the only one that Max lets touch him so vulnerably.  He's the only one to feel the satin soft insides of Max with his cock, and as much as it pains him to know Max likely won't want this one day, maybe even will put him into jail, he can't help but want this forever.

 

Just him, Max, and the bliss on his face.

 

Max moans as the last bit slips into him, the boy grinding his ass at the root of his cock.  David shudders in relief, eyeing the child. His prick hung out of the top, drooling watery cum from the tip.  “Are you okay? You can slow down, o- or we can stop if you need to-” David offers, sweat pooling on his brow.

 

Max glares at him, grinding harder against him.  “I- I’ve only given you half your gift, though!” he protests.  He rises on him before falling down on his cock, spearing him again with a cry.  David whines, watching Max ride him with half-lidded eyes.  _ He’s put on a bit of weight, _ David thinks to himself wildly, watching the soft belly of his son.   _ Probably getting ready for a growth spurt.  He’s already outgrown some of his jeans. _  He moans when the boy slides down his length again, burying David far into him.  The boy lets out a high moan, brows furrowed in pleasure and concentration. He wonders what Max will look like when he starts growing, long legs and thin arms.  Maybe he’ll put on more weight, maybe he’ll try to get a piercing like the teens he sees by the comic shop he passes in the city. He wonders if Max will still love him the same.

 

He wonders if Max will outgrow him like an old pair of jeans.  He begs the universe to save Max. Then he begs twice not to let him leave him.

 

David shudders when Max tightens suddenly on his cock.  “Oh shit, Daddy- David, I’m going to cum- fuck!” Max cries, bouncing on his cock, fisting his own rapidly.  He whines, begs David for more, and can’t save himself or Max when they tumble over into orgasm. Before he can pull out, Max slides down his thick cock and plants himself firmly against his hips, small buttocks nestled perfectly in their cradle.  “I can’t- Ugh, hurry up and finish or I’ll blow my load before you get your other present! Shit- You feel so fucking good,” he whispers to him, cream dripping from his cock. David dizzily looks down, seeing no splatter against his stomach like he’d expected.  Why had Max not wanted to cum? He moans knowing that his own load is deep inside Max.

 

The boy grinds down coyly, snapping the panties to his skin.  “Glad to know you liked this half. Got you something even better though,” he purrs in excitement.  His son slowly pulls off his cock, hole clenching around his load the whole time as David’s softening length pulls out.  He wriggles, coming up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“W-  What else did you get?” he asks obediently.

 

He smirks, turning over him.  He swings his legs around so his back and ass are facing him.  He slowly edges closer to him until he hovers over David’s mouth.  He pulls the lace of the panties to the side, revealing his puffy hole to him, small cock tip peeking out from the blue lace.   _ Baby blue. _  Max flexes above him, leaning over to unlock the cuffs holding him down.  “Hold my hips,” the boy commands as soon as David is free. He instinctively puts them against his small bum, rubbing and teasing the flesh lovingly in worship.  The boy wriggles closer and pushes David’s fingers to hold the lace in place so his hole is revealed. “Eat me”. Max tosses the command over his shoulder, staring David down.

 

“Are you sure?” he asks, though his mouth is watering at the thought.  “I already c- came inside…” He trails off at the dimming light of excitement in Max’s eyes.

 

“I just thought it would be fun to try,” he grumbles.  “We barely do anything like this that you fucking like…. I just thought…”  The boy trails off himself and David kicks himself and outwardly flinches. “You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought you might like it,” he says, sulking.  

 

He starts to try and wriggle from David’s hands but he holds him fast over his mouth.  He looks down at David with veiled confusion. “Thank you for my gifts, Max,” David says softly, a spark of hope returning to Max’s eyes.  “I love them. I- I love you. You believe that, right?”

 

Max shifts uncomfortably above him.  “I know,” he says brutishly. David smiles, knowing that Max disliked revealing himself as vulnerable but can't help th grin that splits his face when Max murmurs with a hand against David's stomach, “I love you too”.  Then, his mischievous grin is back and his eyes light up with excitement. “Now eat my ass,  _ Daddy _ ,” he teases, moving closer, little cock hardening on David's chest.

 

David quivers, his own cock starting to firm again.  He’ll help him cum this time. He gingerly pulls the boy down to his mouth by the hips, praising the boy with his tongue at the first lick.  Max gasps above him, leaning down to lay flat against him, wriggling his ass eagerly. David presses a kiss to the fluttering hole before allowing his tongue to flirt with the rim, pulling on the slick, puffy flesh before pulling away.  Max moans and a bubble of cum leaks and pops in front of his mouth, leaving a splatter of his own cum against his face.

 

He moans, gripping Max tighter around the hips.  He licks his lips and then the trail the creamy cum left, starting at his child’s small balls.  He sucks them both into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue and tasting himself on the soft sack.  Max wails his name against his stomach and he moans, feeling a small hand wrap almost around his hardening cock.  He releases the cleaned balls, licking up his scrotum to his dripping hole. He looks so messy, so soft and vulnerable like this.  He peers up, missing the dripping orifice to look down at Max. The expression on his face leaves him frozen.

 

He looks soft and vulnerable, face open and wanton.  His mouth is open in a happy, open-mouthed grin with a bit of drool falling from his lips to David’s muscular abdomen.  His hand strokes his cock next to his mouth, tongue chasing every pearl of pre that forms on the tip. It leaves David groaning and he hungerly moves down to lick into the sloppy hole.  Max shouts below him as his tongue dives in, pulling the cum from its tight prison. Max clenches around him and the load slides back in, greedily keeping it to himself.

 

David buries his face between the tanned cheeks and releases a high moan at the feeling of a bite on his hip.  Max sucks harshly and squeezes hard around his balls. He releases a moan into Max’s creamy hole at the sharp pain before the stroking renews.  “Fuck, David… You really like this, huh? I’ll have to remember that,  _ Daddy _ ”.

 

There he goes again with that infernal name.  He pushes his tongue in again, finally succeeding in renting the load from Max, the salty cum mingled with the taste of Max’s silky soft ass.  He laps at the entrance, licking in with a flirt of his tongue, drawing moan after moan from the boy. He laps against his small balls which were drawing up tight.  “Shit- Shit, David, I’m gonna fucking cum!” Max moans, high and breathy. David pulls the small cock from the panties out of the side, sucking the length down his throat.  Max cums with a shout, a second load squirting down David’s throat. His eyes close, Max moaning against his cock, tongue tracing the head.

 

“Mmm, you were-  You were really good,” he moans, pulling himself from David’s mouth with a thrust.  “Did you like your gifts?” he asks, sounding almost shy. His hand strokes his father’s cock lazily, thumb rubbing over the slit.  He looks back at David as he licks the bead of pre off the finger, tongue dipping into the cock’s slit a moment later.

 

“Y- Yes.  Though I would have liked a heads up,” he protests weakly, shivering with the stimulation.

 

“I did.  I gave you some head while you were asleep,” he mentions offhand, squeezing one of his balls in a small hand.  “You moan way louder. How come you aren’t that loud awake?”

 

David groans, allowing a high whine to slip through.  He teasingly flicks his tongue against the boy’s rim instead of responding.  “What made you think of doing this?”

 

Max moans at the muscle against his rim again and grins back at him.  “I don’t know. Isn’t breakfast in bed traditional?”

  
  



End file.
